Just A Kiss For Shamy
by shadyatem
Summary: Fanfic/songfic based on Just A Kiss By Lady Antebellum. Very sweet with a little angst. This is for Shamy lovers  I own nothing. reviews are appreciated plz!


So I was listening to "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum and I found the lyrics match the Shamy relationship so well. So I've decided to write a songfic for it about the Shamy. But I guess it's a fanfic/songfic cause there is a story too. Anyway this is my first BBT fic so be gentle :) I'm an experienced fanfiction writer but I haven't been in school or used English writing skills in like 3 years so forgive me if there are some grammar&/or punctuation errors.

I do not own Big Bang Theory. All Credit belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady

* * *

><p>I do not own Just a Kiss. The song belongs to Lady Antebellum.<p>

The Cal Tech faculty had been invited to the wedding reception of one of the university board directors. The guys were reluctant to go and Sheldon was adamantly against the, as he put it " frivolous religious event" but were later convinced it wouldn't be so bad after finding out they could bring dates

Howard: Bernie would probably love this because it would give us a chance to see what our wedding might be like.

Leonard: yea and now that Penny and I are back together this would be a nice outing for us. Who are you going to bring Raj?

Raj: Actually I think I'm going to fly solo on this one, maybe there are ladies there without a date too, then I could meet someone.

The guys all agreed then looked to Sheldon

Leonard: Are you going to bring Amy Sheldon?

Sheldon still wasn't happy about even going but he knew once Amy found out everyone else was having a "big group outing" she'd be disappointed if he wasn't going too. Despite her high intellect and pragmatic thinking, Amy like many other women, loved weddings. Sheldon never understood why Amy liked them but he didn't want to have another conflict with her, especially since his finances wouldn't allow him to buy her an expensive tiara every time he screwed up.

Sheldon: Despite my discomfort at these lovey dovey musings I believe I will be going with Amy.

Wait, Sheldon Cooper is willing to put aside his needs and problems for someone else? Has the world gone mad? Howard teased. Sheldon just gave him his classic look or hardy derision.

* * *

><p>The night had arrived and all the guys had arrived at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. They were playing a game of Wild Witches of Ka'a while they waited for their dates. Bernadette and Amy were getting ready with Penny in her apartment so they could help each other with their outfits and makeup. Amy was especially grateful to have her bestie's help because she was hoping to have a complete makeover done tonight.<p>

Penny: So Amy when you said makeover what did you have in mind? Because the last time we tried this all I had done was nail polish and you said you didn't like it and to take it off right away.

Amy: Yes, I am aware of my previous aversions to methacrylate and nitrocellulose but in this case I would like you to do everything you can to make me look like "a princess" if you will.

Bernadette: Are you doing this to try to get a reaction from Sheldon?

Amy: well it would be nice if he did notice but this is Sheldon were talking about, he likes me for my mind, not my looks.

Her tone was slightly saddened on her last words. The truth was she did have this idea with that in mind but after considering the way her apparent boyfriend was she decided to do it for herself.

Penny: you ok hun?

Amy: ye...yes in any case I'm doing this for me. I have concluded that I could perceive a new found confidence in myself.

The other girls agreed and began their "transformations"

* * *

><p>It was around 6:30pm when the girls texted they were ready to go and walked across to 4B. Penny opened the door and stepped in.<p>

All the guys looked in awe and Leonard's jaw dropped. Penny had never looked so beautiful. She had her hair down in luscious soft curls. She wore a halter style purple dress that was fitted to her waist and flowed graciously off her hips. She matched it with purple peep toe heels and a necklace she fashioned with the north pole snowflake Leonard had made her.

Leonard: wow... you look amazing

Leonard came up to her and gave her a kiss which Penny more than happily returned. She motioned for Bernadette to enter. Howard was mesmerized. Bernadette had her curly locks in a high ponytail with her bangs flowing around her face. She wore a dark blue tube top dress with a large jewelled crest in the centre of her bosom. The dress flowed off her hips as well.

Howard: hey everyone this is my gorgeous fiancee Bernadette.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on he cheek

Finally Amy entered. All of the guys dropped their jaws this time. Amy looked stunning. She had her long hair in lovely curls like Penny's with makeup on similar to the wedding she went to with Leonard only now it was more noticeable because her glasses had been replaced with contact lenses. She wore a black and purple sleeveless fitted dress that hugged her curves. Amy was surprisingly toned and slim but you could never tell because of her usual attire. She looked at the guys. Each had their eyes on her in sexual attraction, all except for the one she really wanted to notice.

Sheldon stared at his cards in his hands. He dared not look at Amy again for doing so may prove to be fatal. She looked incredible he thought. Never had he been so bewildered by anything so beautiful, so why couldn't he look at her now or say anything. He never had trouble speaking to her before but for some reason his mouth couldn't find the words now. He could feel her eyes burning into him so he finally managed to look up. He could see the disappointment and anguish on her face. It hurt him that he made her feel that way but all he managed to say was "you look very nice Amy" What is wrong with me he thought. Why couldn't he say what he was feeling. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he couldn't explain what or why he was feeling these kinds of emotions. Ever since he had made his relationship with Amy official he had been dealing with these confusing afflictions and had failed to find any formula of science to explain them.

Leonard: Amy you look amazing! That is a sexy little number your wearing if I may say.

Howard: wow! All I can say is wow!

Raj whispered in Howard`s ear. Raj says you are a beautiful shixa goddess Howard said awkwardly.

Sheldon was even more irritated now by his friends compliments. Why couldn't he say things like that to her. I have two PhD's for god sake, why can't I give my girlfriend a simple token of my admiration.

Amy: well thank you all for your compliments.

Penny: so... Are we ready to go?

Penny's voice snapped Sheldon out of his thoughts. Amy signalled him to get up, her disheartened look gone for the moment. He thought about holding her hand as they walked down the apartment stairs but refrained, his fear and confusion taking over again.

* * *

><p>"Wow this reception is so sophisticated looking" Penny said as she and the rest of the gang entered the reception hall.<p>

The grand ballroom was beautifully decorated and had a live band and DJ. The food and beverages were elegantly aligned throughout the hall. The gang took their seats at one of the tables. All the guys were wearing black tuxedos, even Sheldon, although it took 2 dirty sock threats to make him wear the traditional tux instead of his move coloured plaid suit.

Leonard: The itinerary says the speeches and toast should be starting in a few minutes.

Penny: ooh awesome toasts usually have the odd comical ones in between when the person giving them has had one too many.

Everyone laughed and continued to talk amongst one another. Amy was having a conversation with Bernadette, her eyes completely focused on her friend. Sheldon was making small talk and not elaborating much. His mind was preoccupied with Amy. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty every 5 minutes and at the same time was cursing himself knowing he may have already messed up his and Amy's wonderful evening with his earlier behaviour in the apartment. Even though nothing bad had necessarily happened he could feel the awkward discontent between the two of them. Penny noticed Sheldon's behaviour. She gently touched his hand and quietly asked him if everything was ok? Sheldon quickly came back from his thoughts and pulled his hand away from Penny. He realized he had aroused unwanted suspicion and needed to take the focus back off him.

Sheldon: I'm perfectly fine Penny, although who knows what kind of germs are on your hand that you just touched me with.

He quickly pulled out his sanitizer as a classic Sheldon move and wiped his hands. Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to what they were talking about. Amy turned to look at her boyfriend. He was staring at his plate and playing with the food on his fork.

Amy: Is everything okay Sheldon? You're acting a bit more left-handed monkey wrenched than usual (smiles)

Sheldon looked at her with content for she seemed to be in a lighthearted mood. Amy gave him a quizzical look, expecting some sort of verbal reply. He said one word

"I'm Sorry"

Amy was a bit taken aback. She didn't understand what he was apologizing for. Yes he hadn't said anything about her outfit earlier but he was Sheldon, it would have been wonderful if he had been seduced by her looks but she wasn't really expecting it to happen.

Amy: While I appreciate your valiant efforts to appease me, I don't quite understand what you are apologizing for.

Sheldon: I am sorry I did not react properly to your attire tonight. You have obviously gone through a substantial amount of work to look your finest, not that you need to because you are so beautiful already...

Amy looked at her man with surprise. Had he just said what she thought he said? Did he tell her she was beautiful?

Sheldon was scared now, his fight or flight instinct kicked in. He had let his Homo Sapien emotions slip suddenly. He was not used to that and was beginning to panic inside. Amy gently squeezed his hand.

Amy: Sheldon?

The moment she touched his hand he suddenly relaxed and regained his composure. His panic subsided within seconds. How had she done that? He took a deep breath and finally finished his sentence.

Sheldon: So.. so you made an effort and I should of acknowledged it better.

Amy felt a glimmer of hope at his fumbled compliment on her beauty but was again saddened when he didn't follow through with his thought. But she realized that Sheldon's small outburst just now, as tiny as it was, was monumental for their confusing relationship. Amy wasn't going to let the latter of her feelings get her down and told herself to focus on the high point when he said she was beautiful.

Amy: Sheldon you can relax, I don't expect you to surrender to any feelings you may or may not have right now. I just want you to be happy. We are out with all our friends, the music and band are on fire, the food is delicious and your sitting next to a beautiful woman who belongs to you and only you (smiles). So just enjoy yourself tonight, for me?

Sheldon couldn't believe how understanding Amy was. She's always been that way, since the first day he met her. She is the only person who could ever match him in intellect, the only person who could challenge him beyond his limits, pull him from his comfort zone, break down all his defences, and to always stay no matter how difficult or impossible he became. Sheldon knew that all his friends were very good at putting up with his many tendencies. Believe it or not he was well aware of how absurd his behaviour was, and is eternally grateful to his friends for always staying by his side, although he'd never admit that out loud. To Amy though, he was even more grateful. When he was being "Sheldon" she would deal with it but not in a condescending way that others did, but with full care and kindness in her heart. She was so perfect and all she asked for in return was his affection, the intimacy that one feels for the person they are with. He couldn't even offer that.

Amy had been watching her boyfriend for five minutes while he just stared at her.

Amy: Sheldon?

Everyone was looking at him now. The reception events were done and first dances were finished. The rest of the guests were slowly making their way to the floor for the slow dance. At this point Amy was beginning to get a little freaked out because Sheldon was still just staring at her. Suddenly his gaze averted to the DJ at the front of the stage.

Sheldon: I have go do something I'll be right back.

Everyone gave him quizzical looks but accepted his response. Amy wasn't really satisfied though. As she stared at the people dancing with their partners, she imagined she and Sheldon out there too.

"And now a request has been made from a guest! Here comes _Just a Kiss_ by _**Lady Antebellum**_ for Dr. Sheldon Cooper!"

Everyone in the hall perked up in surprise.

Howard: did he just say Dr. Sheldon Cooper picked the song?

Leonard: yea he did

Sheldon came back to the table.

Sheldon: Amy Fara Fowler, may I have this dance?

Just A Kiss

(instrumental intro)

Amy just stared in bewilderment as if she were waiting for the bazinga. There wasn't one. Sheldon offered out his hand. Now it was Amy's turn to be scared, her mind was racing to try and put it all together. Then out of instinct she took Sheldon's hand and they walked to the floor.

"_Lying here with you so close to me...it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe, caught up in this moment...caught up in your smile"_

Sheldon held Amy's hand and put his other one around her waist. Amy placed her free hand on his shoulder and slowly they began to sway back and forth to the song.

Amy: This isn't in the relationship agreement is it?

Sheldon: well there is no clause section for it.

"Forgive me Sheldon but why are you doing this suddenly" Amy croaked, her voice laced with excitement and nervousness.

Sheldon: I...I sensed that you were wishing to dance and were sad because you thought I wouldn't participate. I could see it in your eyes so...well...I wanted to alleviate you of your sadness by adhering to your desires.

"_I've never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow"_

Amy once again locked Sheldon in a silent gaze. Sheldon felt so nervous he was sure he was starting to perspire. Amy was so conflicted, this is what she had just imagined her and Sheldon doing a few moments ago and now it was happening for real. Despite not being able to wrap her mind around the situation, the words Sheldon just said made her melt inside

Amy: that's so romantic (smiles)

Sheldon smiled back and they continued to sway. "so why did you pick this song?" Amy asked.

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright, I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far"_

Sheldon for some reason knew this song was their song. He felt its lyrics captured exactly what he wanted to tell Amy. Since he could only find some words to explain his feelings, he thought this song could fill in the missing ones he just couldn't get out with his own voice.

Sheldon: I chose it because I feel it represents us and our relationship. Amy I want you to listen to the lyrics very closely.

Amy had been listening since the beginning. Little did Sheldon know she felt the same way.

"_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life...so baby I'm alright... just a kiss goodnight"_

Amy: Sheldon...

Sheldon: I know this is corny right? I apologize again, it's just the words would not come to me you see so...I...I

Amy put her fingers to his lips

"Sheldon...I feel exactly the same way"

She squeezed his hand and they continued to dance.

"_I know that if we give this a little time, it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real...no its never felt so right"_

Sheldon was relieved. It's not that he was against intimacy, he just feared it. Yes part of it was germaphobia but that was such a small, small part of it. The rest was fear of entering the unknown, fear of leaving his comfort zone forever and risking all that he had made himself to pursue the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world, even more than the Nobel prize.

"_Just a Kiss on your lips in the Moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright...I don't wanna mess this thing up...oh I don't wanna push too far"_

Amy had never felt feelings for any man before, but Sheldon, Sheldon was different. Any other woman probably wouldn't be able to handle him for more than 5 minutes before running away, but not Amy. One of the reasons she liked Sheldon so much was that he was just as socially awkward and weird as she was. Amy never thought there was another being who shared her calibre of intellect and who understood everything about her. Despite his flaws, Sheldon was loyal and caring and would never judge her. He liked her for her mind. He didn't care that she wasn't beautiful like penny or girly and spontaneous like other women. He genuinely liked her for all that she was, her mind, her appearance, her quirks and her flaws. She knew what she wanted to do right there and then, but wasn't sure if she could.

"_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright...just a kiss goodnight"_

Amy had become the nucleus of his entire world and he could no longer deny it. The time had come, it was either sink or swim. He could no longer keep Amy trapped in a protective seal like his comic books, either he accepted this relationship and the feelings he had for this woman or he let her go forever.

Sheldon: Amy, I chose to enter a relationship with you because... I want you in my life... and if your willing to take a chance on me... I will do everything in my power to make you happy and ensure our relationship flourishes.

"_No I don't wanna say goodnight...I know its time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight...tonight...tonight..."_

Amy leaned in and before he knew it their lips met. She felt his soft lips against hers and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright, I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far"_

Sheldon had no idea how it happened but there he was, locking his lips with Amy Fara Fowler and he was loving it. He moved one hand to her cheek and also deepened the kiss. After a moment they broke apart for air, foreheads touching.

Sheldon: well, that was definitely much more than fascinating (smiles)

Amy:(giggles) definitely

Sheldon then took Amy's hand once again and they walked off the dance floor.

"_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life..."_

The gang had been sitting at the table on looking the Shamy. They couldn't believe it, Homo Novus Sheldon was slow dancing with his Homo Novus girlfriend and now he had just kissed her. Penny and Bernadette were less bewildered and more happy. They were both smiling for they knew how over the moon Amy must have felt right then.

Leonard: I can see why Sheldon chose the song (smiles) it suits them perfectly. I'm actually kind of proud of Sheldon, he stepped up.

Howard: Yea I am too but ooh I so want to grill him for this (smirks)

Bernadette: Howie.. leave them alone

I know I know, we won't do it now, do it later after the moment is passed. Raj and Leonard agreed and smiled as they saw the happy couple walking towards the table. There were other faculty members also sharing shocked expressions upon seeing crazy Dr. Cooper kiss a woman in general yet alone a girlfriend. Even Barry Kripke was amazed. Kripke didn't wanna miss this opportunity to burn Sheldon again. He yelled Sheldon's name to start his insult but it fell on deaf ears. Sheldon's complete focus was on his girl. Without breaking their gaze at one another they ignored all surrounding sounds, He kissed Amy's embraced hand as they slowly walked out onto the balcony...

"_So baby I'm alright...oh...oh... lets do this right...just a kiss goodnight...with a kiss goodnight...kiss good night..._

End.


End file.
